


parrishes fantasy

by Tgposey18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Chest Hair, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gang Rape, Hair Kink, M/M, Orgy, Pubic Hair, jordan loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgposey18/pseuds/Tgposey18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the guys are having a break and taking a guys night. They are staying at scotts because his moms not home. Jordan admits to something and all the guys make a plan to help him with his fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parrishes fantasy

All the guys have decided they want to take time away from all the girls and the drama and just do some manly thing with eachother. "Everyones here" yelled scott. 

His mom was on a trip in Hawaii, the hispital was rewarding her for saving the sherrifs life. She would be gone a week and would have the whole house to do whatever it is he wanted to do. 

Stiles and liam were sitting in the livingroom playing some shooting game on the Xbox with derek and jordan cheering them on. Scott had been suprised that jordan had excepted his invite. He usually denies hanging out with the guys, says hes got to much work.

Scott looks down picking up the remote off the floor and tyrned off the tv. Stiles wiped around to see who had just ended the world.

"What did you do that for." He said flinging the controller into the air.

"We are not here to play games, we are here to be men and do manly shit." Scott said loudly.

"What did you have in mind scott." Said liam looking casually away from the screen for the first time.

"Porn" he said grinning.

"Well, what are you waiting for put it in" said derek with his deep voice.

Scott put the disc in then took a seat beetween stiles and liam on the couch. Jordan and derek were sitting on the opposite two person couch waiting for it to start. 

"Wait" yelled stiles," lets have a boner contest." He said looking around

Everyone agreed and stood up. Everyone but parrish."what the hell is a boner contest" he asked.

"Its wear we get in our underwear and we watch the porn, first person who gets a boner has to do a punishment picked out by the group." Liam said "are you in"

Jordan looked at all of their faces and said "why not" standing to join the group. They all stripped down in there underwear. Stiles was the first to get undressed, he had on grey underwear that was tight around his ass. Liam was the next one to get fully undressed, he had only been wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Liam had on batman underwear that were loose and showed none of his details. Supprisingly ripped for a freshmen in highschool. Jordan was taking his pants off and realized he was the last one. Scott was standing in his tight red underwear and derek with his tight black underwear. Jordan had to look away or else he would of got a boner satring at all the half naked guys. He was standing still in his grey underwear that had showed off what he had. He didnt know he would be like this in front of everyone

The film started and it showed this one girl with 4 guys around her. They began taking the girls clothes off and kissing her everywhere. Grabbing everything. One of the guys were grabbing her boobs and squeezing them and another guy had dropped to his knees and was eating the girl out. He turned and looked down at all the guys and no one had a boner yet. Jordan looked back up and continued to watch. The guys had began sticking their dicks in wherever they would fit. And she was enjoying it. He looked down again and then he noticed something. The game was over someone had got a boner. 

"Jordan lost!!!! Liam yelled out to everyone. 

Jordan looked down at his tent and started to blush.

"Damn, a hole 3 minutes jordan." Derek said mockingly

"Im sorry, ive always wanted to be gangbanged" he said not realizing he said it outloud.

"Oh really" said stiles. "Well go uostair and wait in scotts room while we think of your punishment"

Jordan started to walk up to scotts room. He opened the door and sat down on the bed, wondering what the punishment was gonna be, he was nervous that it was gonna be something embarrassing like drinking from the toilet or eating dog food. He heard the others coming up the stairs and he tried to look like he didnt care about being punished. 

Scott was the one to talk "we have decided your punishment. You shall be punnished by being gangbanged by all of us." He said pointing to the group. Was it weird that jordan was actually excited. He tried to act like it was a punishment and sadly said, "ok"

Derek spoke saying to him, "you have no choice, your service is over whenever all four if us has came. You must do whatever we say. Now take your underwear off and get in the bed. 

He slowly stripped the underwear off and got in the bed. Jordan was ripped, he had abbs and the sexiest v line ever, he had a hairy downstairs and a lond dick, it was about 9 inches scott thought. Derek was ther first to move in, he got on the bed and kissed jordan, jordan felt dereks warm tongue entering his mouth and let him in. Derek was rubbing jordans abbs and jordan felt someone sucking his dick. He looked down and liam was laying on his stomach taking his whole nine inch cock down his throat, jordan started to moan into dereks mouth. Scott came and was sucking on jordans left nipple and stiles was sucking on his right nipple. Jordan had his hands on their heads and was starting to moan loader. Liam got off of his dick and lifted his legs high into the air. Stiles got off his nipple and moved towards liam. Liam got close to parishes ass and started eating him out. Tasting all the juices jordan had to offer. Stiles on the other hand had taken jordans cock and was positioning himself over it. Lining it with his hole. Scott had grabbed the lube and was rubbing some up and dow jordans dick. Then he put some in jordans hand and said "get stiles ready for you" 

And at that jordan started fingering stiles listening to him moan. They were both moaning loadly. He finally after three fingers nuckle deep pushed jordan hands away and said " suck on those fingers."

Derek let off so jordan could obey. Jordan looked at derek and started sucking his fingers. Sucking stiles ass juice off of them. Derk layed jodan flat on his back and swung a leg over his head. "Smell my ass" he just sat on jordans face with his underwear on. Jordan was now being rode by stiles who was not taking it slow, he had dereks sweet ass in his face, scott was sucking his nipples. Liam was eating him out, this is the best punishment ever he thought. Derek swung back off his face and now got off the bed to take his underwear off. He was hairy, really hairy, and muscle everywear. He had a monster cock. It was huge. Jordan thought it had to be at least a foot and then some. And maybe 4 inches thick. Derek got back on the bed and swung his leg back over jordans head and sat down. His hairy ass was in jordans face. Jordan could feel all the prickly hairs everywhere and didnt care. He satrted to tongue dereks hole. Derek loved it. Derek was sliding his crack along jodans face moaning as his a tongue re entered his hole. Derek stiles and jordan were now filling the room with their moaning. Liam looked at derek taking a break from eating him out and said.

"Wanna take ove here" pointing at parrishes tight ass. 

"Definitely" derek growled hopping of his face.

Liam and scott both stiod up and stripped frim their underwear. Liam had about a 7 inch dick and scott was a solid 10. Scott moved to parrishes mouth and started to kiss him. Scott could taste dereks ass and it tasted amazing. He tried to keep the taste as long as possible but before long, he decided hed give liam some action. Liam stood up over parrish and stuck his cock out. Parrish took it in his mouth and started gagging. Liam did nit pull out though. He just kept fucking his face as though he hadnt heard him. Derek was now encerting his giant member into parrishes hole. He could feel his ass stretching to try and fit his dick in it. He finally got the head in and started to move faster into parrish. Jordan was screaming around liams cock. He was so full and wasnt even halfway down. Stiles had slowed down and pulled jordan out of him. Scott took this ass his turn. He grabbed the loob but before he put some in his hand, derek had grabbed his arm. He said

"Let me eat you out baby" still fucking into parrish. He was going harder now and was almost all the way in. Parrish was dying with painful pleasure. Scott had lifted his ass up to dereks face. Dereks beard was brushing up along his bubble butt. Derek was forociously eating scotts ass. He had picked up scotts legs and rapped them around the back of his head. Scotts head was sucking off stiles ass juices on jordans dick. He was chocking on this monsterous cock but he loved it. Stiles had moved to helping jordan suck liams cock. He was getting the balls. Liam was the first to cum. He came all over jordans face and in jordans mouth. He shoved his dick back in jordans mouth and jordan got the remaining cum off. Liam dropped to the floor to watch the rest of them work. Stiles was eating the cum off of jordans face and then making out with him. Derek lowered scott back down and scott got onto his dick and started bouncing um and down, feeling up jordans sexy body. Playing with his hairy purple nipples.

Derek was now all the way in and was pounding out jordans hole. Jordan knew he would feel this for the next month. Stiles got up and sat on jordans face while making out with scott. Scott had a hard time staying interlocked with stiles as he was bouncing so hard. He had just got jordans dick against his prostate and stiles was bucking his ass onto jordans tongue. Derek cam next. He came so much. Stiles hoped iff jordans face and went to his ass. He put his dick in and started fucking jordan and using dereks cum as lube. Stiles pulled out and had cum all over his dick. It was so much cum. He walked over to jordans face and shoved his 8 inch dick down his throat. Parish was now cumming into scott. Scott clenched his holeso no cum would get out and moved stiles so he could let jordan eat his come out of his ass. Stiles returned to jordans ass and began to eat him out. He looked at derek and liam who were laing on the floor 69ing and giveing eachother slow head. Dereks cum tasted amazing to stiles. That mixed with Jordan's ass. He put his dick back in jordan and started fucking him wildly. Scott was moaning the loaudest in the room. Jordan had his tongue so far up his ass scott thought he was gonna cum untouched he started bouncing on jordans tounge while jacking off. He came all over jordans stomach and his neck. Stiles heard scott screaming orgasm and came right after that.he mixed his come with what little cum of dereks was left and pulled out. Falling on to jordans stomach and laying there. Everyone got onto the bed and got close together. He could feel dereks ass and he started to play with the hair. They layed like this for an hour and finnaly jordan said. "I need to take a shower" they all wemt to go take a show. There was three bathrooms so each went to a bathroom. Derek and liam went downstairs. Scott and stiles took the one in scotts room and parrish didnt move. He was to exhausted.he would never regret getting a boner in front of other people.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammer and spelling. hope you enjoy it leave comments.


End file.
